


Podfic: Juudan

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 20 Random Facts, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: ihikago, Format: Streaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic: Juudan<br/>Author: [info]aiwritingfic<br/>Read by: [info]qem_chibati<br/>Length: 4:24<br/>File size: 4MB<br/>Reader's notes: DO NOT LISTEN TO THIS ONE WITH THE SOUND TURNED UP. Just. Don't. Trust me. <3<br/>This may explain why I like Ogata. <3<br/>Ai is awesomecakes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Juudan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Juudan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325453) by [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic). 



> Original Notes:   
> Title: Juudan  
> Characters: Ogata (mentions of other HnG characters)  
> Wordcount/Rating: 400+ words / gen  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Blanket spoilers for the entire series and for all the HnG fics I've written.  
> Summary: What Ogata thinks about his opponents in the world of Japanese professional go.  
> Author's Notes: Dedicated to [info]achariya, who asked about Ogata here in my muse meme. Ogata decided to answer her himself. ^_^;;; Please don't expect quality from head!canon.

Downloadable [here](https://sites.google.com/site/queenieeiz/ok/qem-juudan.mp3) or playable here:


End file.
